The Wedding of the Princess and the Pirate
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Killian and Emma's wedding in the Enchanted forrest. Emma and Killian. Oneshot. Complete.


Author's note : Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by! I wanted to do a quick Emma and Killian Wedding! I am usually writing CaptainSwan and this is my most recent. Hope you Enjoy!

Review please!

Sammy

It was time. It was the day Princess Emma was getting married to Captain Killian Jones, aka, Captain Hook, aka the most fearsome pirate to sale the seven seas. If she were to look back five years ago, she would have thought she was crazy for thinking she was ever going to get married. Especially after her disaster of a relationship with Neal…sweet Neal. Her heart strings tugged just a little bit thinking of Henry's dad. He would have loved to see how Henry had grown. She thought as she put finishing touches on her makeup. The residents of Storybrooke had all gone back to the Enchanted Forrest after the group had finally defeated the Dark One for the last time and Gold was now Rumple once more.

He and Belle had returned to her Kingdom and were living together along with their son Morpheus who was now a teenager like Henry. The sun shone high in the sky it's rays spilling into Emma's dressing room hitting her dressing table at just the right angle creating sparkling rays against her jewelry. Emma wore an elegant wedding gown of white that went down to her ankles. It had a v neckline and a lace trim that accentuated her hips and elegantly flowed down to the ground. "Oh, Sweetheart you look stunning! "Snow said tears glistening in her eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mom not liking all the attention she was getting. She imagined Killian was feeling the same way in his dressing chamber. If it were up to the two of them they would have a simple and quiet wedding. However, it wasn't just up to them. That wouldn't be fair to their entire family. It would be up to her parents, who were the King and Queen of this realm, and her family. Regina, and Henry, and everyone who had helped her get to this point in her life. "Do I really look beautiful?" Emma asked hesitantly getting up and smoothing her gown.

Snow grabbed her daughter's hand. "You are the most beautiful in the land and Killian is lucky to have you, he will make a great prince." She said smiling proudly. Emma nodded accepting her mother's answer as true. There was a knock at the door and Regina and Zelena walked in with Emma's friends, Ruby and Belle. All the ladies gushed over Emma's dress and how her hair flowed elegantly down her back in loose perfect curls. How her mother's crown fit her head perfectly and how she would make a perfect Queen someday…but hopefully not too soon, as they all loved her mother and father very dearly, and Emma was happy with that.

The great hall was filling in with dignitaries and people from all over the kingdoms that had known Emma and Killian and were friends of the Queen and King's. Regina's family and friends had also began filing in and greeting their friend as well.

The kingdom was happy. There was not much else to say about that. Everything else was perfect. White flowers lined the great hall along with a long white train. Silver doves flew around the hall put there by Gold as a last etch gift to Emma and Kilian thanking them also for not Killing him when they could have. Emma hadn't seen Killian it a week. Her mother insisted they wait as the tradition went. It made the wedding night more enjoyable. She insisted, but Emma missed him terribly. She twisted his necklace around her neck nervously wondering what he was thinking and doing. She was sure he was just as nervous as her.

In Killian's dressing room, he gave himself a once more look to make sure everything was in place. The only thing he was missing was Emma at his side but that would be rectified soon enough he thought. If he looked back Five years, he would not have imagined he was going to marry his true love. Let alone have one. It was amazing that he didn't think himself worthy of love that time ago, when he first came to Storybrooke only to find the beautiful blonde princess had wrapped herself up in his life and now he couldn't stand being away from her for even a bloody day.

She had helped him in so many ways, and he'd hoped his vows would be enough to express how he really felt about Emma Swan…Princess…soon to be Queen someday. He was marrying royalty. He smiled. His brother would be proud, thinking about Liam.

There was a knock at the door and his groomsmen filed in, Will Scarlet, Henry, Grumpy and of course David and Robin. "You look great mate. "Robin said giving him a manly clap on the back and smiling. "Marriage will look good on you. "He added handing him the rings. David smiled and nodded his agreement. He gave himself a one last look over and decided he looked pretty dang handsome in his royal naval uniform that he had saved from his ship and many voyages with his brother Liam.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked him looking him up and down. The men were all dressed in matching blue suits looking handsome as ever. Except for David who wore a black suit with a white undershirt looking just handsome and royal. He was going to walk Emma down the Aisle. "I am going to go fetch Emma if you are ready. " Take care of my daughter, Pirate." He said one last time and winked at him. Killian smiled and nodded, "On my life your majesty." He replied simply.

The King nodded and exited going to fetch his daughter. "Well let's get it on then." Will Scarlet said as he took one last drink of the Rum that Killian had brought into the dressing room. The processional music started playing a beautiful piano twinkled in the background as guests filed into the large hall of the King and Queen's childhood home. "The whole bloody country showed up for our wedding." Killian said nervously peeking out through the big wooden doors that lead to the great hallway. He took a nervous breath and opened the door. Friendly faces turned to look at him and smile. The seven dwarfs all were there, along with the nuns from the nunnery, and the fairies, Tinkerbell, and the merry men, robin's group were all in attendance as well. The resents of Storybrooke were seated towards the front. Granny winked at him and he relaxed a little bit.

He walked nervously to the beautiful flowered canopy and immediately felt a sense of pride to be joining in this historic family. He had never really known family or friends in the way that Emma's family was close, his family was the opposite, he barely knew his mother, and his father well everyone knew that story now. The only person that was close to him was Liam and he was looking over him now. Swan had everything that he secretly wanted. A family to love and go to in times of trouble. He relaxed in knowing that they had accepted his love for her and accepted him into their family as one of their own.

Killian was rattled out of his thoughts as the music suddenly changed from happy and exciting to soft and melodic. A piano played a tune he did not recognize, one of Emma's mother Snow's favorite songs he thought as he listened to the melody.

Everyone stood as the doors opened once again and the groomsmen and bridesmaids filed in, Regina and Robin, Zelena and Will, and Snow and Henry. Then everyone gasped at the sight that stood at the end of the hall. Emma was wearing a long veil that covered her face, her father holding onto her so that she wouldn't fall. He was holding his breath. She was stunning his Swan. His princess. He watched as her father guided her down the hall one step at a time towards him, their future. Everyone gasped and nodded their approval of her dress. Whispering how beautiful the Queen's daughter looked.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, David stopped at Killian's opposite and took his daughter's hand and kissed it one last time tears shimmering in his eyes. "I'm glad I got to be here for this day. Take care of my daughter Killian and welcome to our family." He said handing her hand to his. She sniffled a quiet sniffle, and Killian relaxed a little knowing she was was probably more nervous than he was. Snow was already crying and smiling sitting in the front row and David moved to join her.

Mother superior smiled and told everyone to sit. The royal procession went on for about a half hour. Everyone was crying by the end. It was very emotional especially by the time Killian and Emma got around to saying their vows. Emma went first. "Killian, before I met you, I didn't know I could love again, I promise to always love you and put you and Henry first, our family will always be taken care of in that way. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, and well as for till death do us part…I don't think we need to worry about that one. "She said blushing a little bit. There was a generous laugh from the crowd at that statement, because Killian had already died and gone to the underworld. Mother Superior nodded to Killian to say his vows. "Swan, When I met you I was a hollow of a man. I had nothing on my heart except for revenge. You changed that. You made me believe in love again, and that a pirate can redeem himself. I thank you for that, for giving me a family that I never had.

"I promise to love you and take care of you and Henry. To have you and hold you from this day forward, for better, for worse, in good times and in bad. We've always been on many adventures together and I promise to take you on many more. I love you with all of my heart Swan and I will be the best damn husband and Prince I can for you and your Kingdom." He finished forgetting half of what he wanted to say and taking a deep breath. Emma was full on crying now. Tears shimmered down her cheeks, and she was happy.

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride Killian." Killian took Emma in a gentle but powerful Embrace and Kissed her with all the passion he could muster. The crowd even looked away giving them their moment of bliss. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now am pleased to announce, Princess Emma, and Prince Killian Jones!" Mother Superior's magical voice twinkled happily. The crowd cheered and Emma held onto Killian's hand tightly as he guided her back down the Aisle.

As they reached the end of the hallway they looked at each other and kissed softly again. "I am so glad to finally be your wife." Emma said honestly. "Aye love, and I am glad to be your husband." He agreed leading her to the dining area outside where their reception would take place.

The End


End file.
